


Fate Book 2: Spirits Return

by ZaryaMoonwolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bending, Betrayal, Character injury in later chapters, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dream visions, Engineer Korra, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Follows canon storyline very loosely, Forgiveness, Korra cusses a lot, Long Lost Family, Role Swap AU, Trigger warnning, avatar Asami Sato, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaMoonwolf/pseuds/ZaryaMoonwolf
Summary: The fate of the world has always fallen on the Avatar's shoulders. This Avatar isn't alone, she has a team that helps her. Join the Avatar and her team as they try to keep balance in the world. The new Team Avatar will face many trails, tests, failures, and more.This story takes place near the middle-ish part of book 2. I will have flashbacks. Chapters 1 and 2 have been revamped. This is now a Series and will be updated when the first two books are done but you can checkout my tumblr for sneak peaks of chapters for this story and the first two books.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Korrasami, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Katara's Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cell151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell151/gifts).



> So, before we get to the story let me make some things clear. This is a legend of korra AU. This AU switches Korra and Asami’s places in the series. That means that Korra is the kickass non-bender and Asami is the reincarnation of the Earth nations avatar. The cycle of the avatar has been changed to fit this story. This story was inspired by The Avatar and the Engineer by cell151 so you should check it out. The timeline in the story and events have been altered to fit this AU. On with the story.

Asami Sato P.O.V.

"Asami you shouldn't use the avatar state to increase the speed of your air scooter!" Jinora yelled at me without looking up from the book she was reading. I was about to defend myself when I noticed that Tenzin's sister Kya was running right towards us. "Asami, where's Tenzin?" She asked frantically. Just as I was about to tell her.

"Asami the avatar state is not a toy!" Tenzin was about to start a lecture about how I should know better, but he stopped when he noticed Kya trying to catch her breath right next to me and Jinora. "Kya what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked slightly annoyed but also curious.

Kya was not dealing with Tenzin's attitude because she grabbed him by the collar of his robe and shook him angrily as she yelled. "TENZIN, WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" Tenzin grabbed her hands and tried to free his cloak from her grip, but Kya continued yelling and shaking him before he could. "KORRA WENT MISSING TWO WEEKS AGO WHILE SHE WAS ON HER WAY TO THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE." She finally let go of Tenzin's now very crumpled collar as she let us take in what she'd just said.

Tenzin tried and failed to straighten his collar as he started to speak. "Kya, Korra traveled all over the world with you from the time that she was twelve to when she turned fifteen and decided she wanted to stay in …..." Tenzin started but Kya stopped him with her own argument.

"I know that Tenzin, Korra is like the daughter I never had!" Kya had to stop and choke back a sob. "You and Bumi are the uncles that she wished she had." Kya had to stop again so she could wipe away her tears. "Mom wants you and Bumi to come back to help Senna and Tonraq find their daughter and who Mom considers a grandchild!" After Kya said that she lost it but before she could fall to the ground, I caught her and sank slowly to the ground with her.

"Tenzin the lecture will have to wait," I said as I helped Kya back on her feet and started to walk towards Oogi. Tenzin was about to argue but something stopped him. I turned around to see Tenzin holding his right foot hopping up and down while glaring at Kya who was whistling innocently with her hands behind her back, but she failed to hide the devilish gleam in her eyes. I chuckled as I continued to walk towards Oogi.

MEANWHILE IN WITH KORRA

Korra Moonwolf P.O.V.

I woke up in my dark cell because of the ache in my shoulders and the pain in the balls of my feet like I had for the past two weeks. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. My arms and feet had nothing to protect them from the cold or the freezing metal floor of my cell. "Well thinking warm thoughts won't do shit for my toe-cycles. I can never catch a fucking break; I have a feeling that this is going to be worse than when I helped stop the Equalists." I muttered as I tried to remember how the hell this happened to me. The last thing I remembered was changing out of my insulated blue future industries jacket and thicker version of my normal dark blue cargo pants into a simple white tank top and baggy light blue sleep pants.

_ FLASHBACK TWO WEEKS AGO _

_ I was startled awake by the ship shaking. I thought that it was nothing and groggily decided to go back to sleep until I heard the door to my cabin groan in protest before it was ripped off its hinges. I jumped off my bed and got into a fighting stance all tiredness gone due to the adrenalin now pumping through my veins. I jumped back as two figures dressed in all black entered my room. "Didn't you guys get the memo…." I started but was forced to stop as I dodged a strip of metal thrown at me by the male figure. I managed to land next to the second attacker that happened to be a female and I made a quick series of jabs at the chi points on her body as I avoided her fists. She fell to the ground unable to move. _

_ "The boss never told us that the target was a chi blocker!" She exclaimed while I did the same to her accomplice that had frozen in shock. He was down within seconds unable to move. _

_ "I traveled the world with my Aunt, I picked up a few skills along the way," I said cockily. "So, do you guys mind telling me why you attacked my ship?" I asked. The attackers made eye contact and said nothing. I was about to ask again when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt the electricity flow through me, my nerves felt like they were on fire. There had been a third member of the group. Damnit! _

_ He chuckled, "You'll find out when the time comes." The third attacker's voice was deep, and his laughter sounded like thunder. His voice was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness. _

_ When I woke up, I tried to rub my head but couldn't. I looked up to see why and found that my hands were in shackles that were connected to a chain attached to the ceiling. When I tugged on it, I completely lost my footing and felt the shackles dig into my skin. "Okay note to self that fucking hurt and the chain is only long enough to let the balls of my feet touch the ground," I muttered as I decided between aching feet or sore shoulders, I chose aching feet. _

I was brought out of my memories by the sound of footsteps coming towards my cell. The sound of the footsteps stopped by the door to the cell. "You can give up the cloak and dagger act Unalaq, I know it's you," I said in a bored tone with a smirk on my face.

"My, my you are a clever little girl aren't you, you’re smarter than your Father." He said smugly. "How did you figure it out so quickly?" He asked with genuine curiosity.


	2. Dark Spirit’s, Sinister Plans, and Spiritual Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cell151  
> Thankyou for the advice on how to write some of the cahrarters.  
> Okay so let me explain some things from the first chapter. Korra’s last name Moonwolf comes from the fact that water benders learned to bend from the moon and that all the water tribe armor in Avatar the Last Airbender had wolf-like features. It has nothing to do with my tumblr name Zaryamoonwolf45, okay maybe a little but Moonwolf also sounds cool and makes sense. Also check my tumblr for sneak peaks of scenes from chapters of this fic.

Korra Moonwolf P.O.V.

"Hmm, I wonder how I figured it out?" I said, making sure that my tone absolutely oozed sarcasm. My tone was rewarded with a powerful left hook to my face. His punch knocked me off my feet and made me spin around like those toys that children play with, the only reason I didn't fall was because of the chain that was connected to the ceiling and the shackles around my wrists. "Okay sheesh, all you had to do was say please," I said as my left eye started to throb, I glanced up to see that he was shaking his hand. "What's the matter did you hurt your hand, guess that's because you've never thrown a punch because you had others do it for you." He glared at me. "I bet you broke a knuckle or two and might be bleeding," I stated smugly as he hid his hands in his robe. Apparently, he didn't like that I was basically saying he had something he was compensating for because he suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me, so I was face to face with him. I knew what he was trying to do, I looked at his left hand and smirked. "Looks like I was right about your hand." He let go so suddenly that I didn't have time to plant my feet, I felt the metal of the cuffs dig deeper into my skin. He smiled as I grimaced and fought to not cry out from the pain.

"Please tell me how you figured me out so quickly." He snarled while clenching his fists at his sides. "Or do you want me to get it out of you the fun way, well fun for me at least." The smile on his face was demented.

I didn't want to tell him, but I was still recovering from the final battle with the Equalists. "One, you had the best guards that you could find on that ship because my Father made you send them to protect me on my way here. Two, I woke up many times and heard the guards saying this was your idea. Three, well do you need that one." I listed my reasons in a bored tone.

"Those idiots were supposed to keep you unconscious the whole time." He ranted. "Well, I guess I could tell you why you're here." He said while tapping his chin in thought. "You see Harmonic Convergence is in less than two weeks. This is a very special one though. You see this year's Harmonic convergence happens to mark the ten-thousandth year since the last battle between Vaatu and Raava. He was almost giddy while he explained his plan. I was kind of creeped out. I didn't know my stoic uncle could smile that wide.

"I fall into this plan of yours how, I'm not even a bender, and as if I would help you with whatever your plan is." I was annoyed by him at this point. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, maybe you aren't as smart as I thought." He said as he grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look at his face. "You see I need Avatar Asami to open the portals to the spirit world." He turned my face to the left and then to the right. "I don't need you to agree to do anything you're all the leverage I need to make the Avatar help me," He said as he let go of my chin.

I glared at him before yelling. "YOU WANT TO USE ME AS LEVERAGE AGAINST ASAMI!" I stopped because I knew it would only make my uncle overjoyed if I let him continue to get to me. As soon as I felt calm, I continued my rant. "It won't work. Asami won't let the world be destroyed just to save me." I said with confidence but in truth, I wasn't so sure.

"We'll see what she does when it comes to that point, considering how she feels about you I think she'll do anything to keep you safe," Unalaq said offhandedly. "Enjoy your stay Korra in my very nice mobile prison." He said as he left the room but not before hitting a lever next to the door that I hadn't noticed. The chain holding my arms above my head became very loose suddenly, but I was so shocked by his statement that I fell to the floor in a heap groaning as the shackles around my wrists made contact with the metal floor of my cell.

After I regained my senses, I stood up slowly, the muscles in my shoulders cried in happiness as I rolled them to relieve some of the soreness. Suddenly I realized what he had said mobile prison! It was only then that I felt the familiar rocking of a ship on the ocean. "I wish I could warn Asami about my uncle," I muttered as I walked around my cell to stretch my legs and try to relieve the aching in my feet. "Would it kill you to give me my shoes!" I grumbled suddenly the door was opened and closed quickly but not before my boots were thrown in by someone outside the cell. I slipped them on quickly comforted by the soft fur lining on the inside. I looked up when there was a knock on the door. That smug bastard was acting like keeping a family member in a cell was normal. I was about to lose it.

"Oh, Korra we'll be arriving at the port to the Southern Water tribe in a couple of hours." The malicious tone of his voice gave away the fact that he was smirking behind the door to my cell. He wasn't gone yet, and I knew he told me that so he would get an outburst from me, but I didn't care.

"UNALAQ, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD GALIK WHAT YOU DID TO CHEAT MY FATHER OUT OF HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE AS CHIEF OF BOTH TRIBES!" The door to my cell burst open and before I could say anything else, I was punched in the gut by one of the guards and then the other shocked me with an Equalist glove. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I'm really starting to hate that fucking thing! As I lost consciousness, I heard Unalaq cackle.

ASAMI AND THE REST

Asami Sato P.O.V.

Oogi had been flying all night at Kya's insistence. "Asami, Korra will be fine, you know Mako, and I got your back. Oh, and don't forget Pabu." Bolin said cheerfully as he put Pabu's little paw on my shoulder to make it seem like Pabu was trying to comfort me. I chuckled and Bolin whooped because he managed to improve my mood if only for a bit.

"I know that but, Kya told me that she left Naga with her parents and Korra doesn't go anywhere without Naga." I knew that everyone could hear the worry in my voice. "Korra told me that Naga has been by her side ever since she found her as a polar bear dog cub."

"Asami, the summons that Unalaq sent for Korra stated that she had to make the journey without Naga." I was about to ask Kya why Unalaq would do that when she continued. "Naga has never liked Unalaq, Korra, and I came up with many different reasons why while we traveled but we never figured it out," Kya said to answer my unasked question.

"Umm Kya, does the Southern Tribe welcome all visitors like this?" I asked as I pointed to the huge crowd of people waiting at the docks.

"No, that welcome committee would be for Unalaq chief of the water tribes," Kya said like the words left a foul taste in her mouth. "We're not going there anyway, Tenzin have Oogi take us right to Mom's healing hut." Tenzin gave Kya a nod to show that he'd heard her and steered Oogi past the crowd and to a small hut with three people standing outside waiting. Oogi landed a safe distance from the people on the ground.

I jumped off Oogi and before my feet had even touched the ground I was swept into a hug by a man and a woman that might have been his wife. "Asami, Korra has told us about you." The woman said and I began to blush. "Oh, she also talked about the fabulous bending brothers and her favorite air-bending children." The woman said cheerfully.

"Korra did, so which one of you is Mako?" The man's tone was that of an angry and very protective Father. All of us glanced at Mako who was trying to discreetly run away. "You must be Mako, come here. I'd like to talk to you about how you treated Korra when you were dating." If the tone of someone's voice could kill it would sound exactly like that. Mako did the worst thing he could do, he ran. "GET BACK HERE YOU HEART BREAKER!" He yelled as he chased after Mako.

"Umm Bolin, should we help Mako?" I asked.

"No, I told Mako that he should have been better to Korra and he didn't listen." I was shocked by Bolin's answer. "I love my brother, but he needs to learn how to treat people right."

"Ah, you must be Bolin, and the boy Tonraq is chasing must be Mako, Korra's ex. My name is Senna." Senna said as she pulled Bolin and me into a hug. "I hope that Mako can run for a while Tonraq has been so worried about Korra, he needs something to distract him," Senna admitted sadly.

"Senna we'll find Korra safe and sound, then you can keep her until you're okay with her leaving or when she finally manages to sneak away from you," Kya said without even trying to hide the last part of her sentence. Senna pulled Kya into a hug as both of them started laughing.

TONRAQ CHASING MAKO

Tonraq Moonwolf P.O.V.

I had been chasing this boy for the past twenty minutes and didn't even feel winded. "YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING BOY!" I yelled. I wasn't going to hurt him, but he didn't need to know that, and he did hurt my little girl.

"PLEASE SIR LET ME EXPLAIN!"

I could tell he was scared, and I also noticed that he was about to be cornered. "HEY STOP RUNNING AND LET ME HAVE A WORD WITH YOU, I PROMISE I ONLY WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FAVORITE DAGGER!" I yelled so he wouldn't see what he was about to run into.

"NOPE THAT IS NOT HAPPENING I LIKE MMMPPPHHH…." His sentence was muffled by the mountain of snow that he had run into. I lost it and so did all the others as he had somehow managed to run right into the snow mound that was right beside Katara's hut.

"Tonraq leave him alone I think you might have scared a few years off his life," Senna told me teasingly. I nodded and left the boy to find his own way out of the pile that he'd buried himself in. "Tonraq, please dig that boy out of the snow." I nodded and flicked my wrist and heard the boy squeak in fright as he was dug out of the snow with bending. "Umm, Tonraq he doesn't look so good," Senna said worriedly right before the boy collapsed to the ground out cold. It was silent for a bit then everyone burst out laughing and continued to as I picked up the boy as we all made our way inside Katara's home. I set him down on the couch while the rest of us tried to get control of ourselves.

We were all having our own little conversations when all of us heard Naga going crazy. We all stopped what we were doing and ran outside to see what Naga was going crazy for. When I saw why Naga was barking, I had to keep myself from beating him to a pulp for failing to keep Korra Safe. "Unalaq you better leave before you end up at the bottom of the ocean for failing to keep Korra safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Naga is going crazy? Oh, yeah, I do!!!! Hope you guys like the Mako and Tonraq scene that I wished was real. Any way, see you guys in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you guys think? How did I do with the voices of the character’s? Leave a review and let me know. I have no schedule, so updates are random.


End file.
